This invention pertains to devices to assist in the putting on of elastic hosiery and more particularly to an improvement in the device shown in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,532.
My previous patent disclosed a device over which an elastic stocking could be pulled, and which would open the stocking so that a foot and leg could be quite readily inserted. However, for some people, even the opening provided by that device was not fully sufficient particularly for initial entry of the foot into the stocking. Also for people who needed a higher pressure stocking, the narrower tongue of my new device enables the user to slip a higher pressure stocking on with less difficulty.
My current invention is an improvement over the previous device which will allow wider spreading of the opening in the stocking for even easier insertion of the foot, and will open the higher pressure hose more fully so that the stocking can be pulled on far more easily. Means is provided to hold the stocking open until the foot is fully inserted, at which time the device can be released so that the stocking can be more readily released from the assisting device.